


Meu amparo

by Nayomiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, M/M, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Transsexual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayomiwa/pseuds/Nayomiwa
Summary: Hinata Shouyou é transsexual. Por esse motivo, após admitir isso para sua família na noite mais bela do ano para si, não foi fácil. Ele apenas precisava ser amparado nas ruas gélidas, e ter encontrado Kageyama Tobio em um momento tão delicado, acabou sendo sua salvação e perdição ao mesmo tempo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3
Collections: Trans Stories, trans scorpius world // will probably rename





	Meu amparo

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, nayomiwa aqui.  
> História de um assunto que pode ser delicado para algumas pessoas. Minha intenção não é ofender ninguém, se te ofendi, coloque nos comentários sutilmente, vou adorar aprender mais com você.
> 
> Revisado, mas um erro sempre pode surgir, qualquer coisa me avisem nos comentários.
> 
> Boa leitura, e aproveitem. ;3

Hinata Shouyou nunca se considerou um livro aberto, estava bem longe de ser. Jogar vôlei com seus amigos, e ter a união e paz que eles lhe traziam era definitivamente a melhor parte de seu dia.  
Voltar para casa sempre era uma tortura. Chegar, entrar em seu quarto e ao se despir olhar-se no espelho, e ver o pequeno volume em seu peito era um incômodo. Olhar sua genitália sempre foi um pouco desconfortante. Não se sentia bem ao vê-la, e em muito tempo pensou que fosse bobagem, mas quanto mais crescia, mais notava que não era.  
Demorou muito tempo para olhar no espelho e dizer para si mesmo; "eu não sou uma mulher". A primeira vez que disse essas primeiras palavras, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e desabou em seu quarto.  
Falar para si mesmo, que o corpo onde você nasceu não lhe faz bem, é torturante, e notar isso sozinho, dói. Não ter nenhum apoio para todos os conflitos internos, as dúvidas que por muito tempo não tiveram respostas e os pensamentos a qual todos falavam serem bobagens. Descobrir isso sozinho, não é fácil.  
Hinata teve que pesquisar muito para saber o que era todos esses conflitos em sua mente, e ao descobrir que não estava sozinho com as mesmas dúvidas, seu peito se aliviou.  
Sua cabeça começou a funcionar, quando descobriu ter um tratamento para poder se sentir feliz no corpo em que realmente era seu. Seus olhos brilharam em esperança.  
Mas ao notar que menores de idades precisavam de um acompanhante, seu mundo desandou. Como iria chegar em um maior de idade e falar para ele que queria ser um homem?  
Sem contar que, não queria ser um homem. Hinata era um homem, e o corpo o qual estava não o pertencia. Chegar e falar isso para um adulto era confuso, principalmente no Japão onde as pessoas são tão conservadoras.  
Sua mente entrou em devaneios e começou a pensar em uma solução. Sua cabeça revirava de um lado para o outro atrás de respostas. Até sua ficha cair, precisava contar para Natsu, sua irmã mais velha. Ter de engolir seu medo e tomar coragem para pedir-lhe ajuda, foi uma das coisas mais difíceis a se fazer, mas não tinha outra opção, além de ser a pessoa mais compreensiva que estava ao seu alcance, não queria ter de esperar até maior idade para se sentir bem com sigo.  
"Hinata, eu realmente não entendo do assunto. Eu vou estudar sobre, mas se você se sente... Ou melhor, é o Hinata. O que tiver ao meu alcance, eu vou lhe ajudar. Meu 'irmão querido."  
Shouyou nunca pensou que enfrentar seus medos fossem a melhor coisa que poderia fazer, ser chamado de "irmão" e não "irmã", o fez chorar horrores naquele dia. Ter o apoio de alguém, mesmo não sendo cem por cento, ou compreendendo o que sentia, foi o suficiente.  
Não sentia mais o peso tão grande em seus ombros, e podia respirar um pouco melhor.  
[...]  
Um tempo se passou e Hinata mudou, pelo menos para si. As pessoas de fora nunca souberam se realmente era o que achavam. Colocava ataduras nos peitos - que mesmo não sendo muito - o pequeno volume ainda o incomodava. As roupas largas que usava, escondiam as curvas bem visíveis em seu corpo.  
No fim, apenas Hinata e Natsu sabiam o que se passava com, agora, o realmente corpo do irmão. Não poderia dizer o corpo que realmente Shouyou queria, mas sua genitália era complexa demais para mudar. Além de sua irmã não ter o dinheiro necessário.  
Infelizmente, o órgão genital feminino ficaria ali. Lembrando para si, o corpo defeituoso o qual veio ao mundo. No fundo, esperava encontrar alguém que lidasse com suas incertezas e defeitos.  
Mas não reclamou, pelo contrário. Agradeceu com tudo que pôde para a irmã, que apenas sorria com a felicidade de seu irmão. Pela primeira vez, via um sorriso realmente genuíno vindo dele, faria de tudo para o ver sempre que pudesse.  
Hinata não estava apenas feliz por está se sentindo bem melhor consigo, mas sua felicidade se encontrava em apenas um pensamento.  
Mudaria de escola, e poderia realmente ser quem era, lá.  
[...]  
Mudar para Karasuno foi um abrir de portas para Hinata. Se inscrever como gênero masculino e entrar no clube de vôlei do qual conduzia a quem realmente era, foi uma sensação gratificante.  
Entrar na quadra e ver todos o cumprimentando, sorrindo e brincando, foi algo que jamais esperava. Encontrar com Kageyama, seu rival, também foi uma surpresa, mas o foco de apenas curtir o momento o qual estava, foi mil vezes melhor.  
Se sentia bem depois de muito tempo, aquele era, e sempre foi o seu lugar.  
\---  
A convivência com o time ao passar do tempo sempre foi tranquila, todos se tratavam bem e sempre foram muito harmoniosos. Se não fosse o fato das brigas frequentes dos rivais.  
Era inacreditável como até no mesmo time, Hinata e Kageyama sempre saiam em discussões. Sugawara sempre dizia que a convivência da qual se denominavam de "amigos", era como "tapas e beijos". Shouyou sempre só pode revirar os olhos com a fala do sensei.  
Não podia negar, toda aquela palhaçada que Koshi fazia, acabava por fazer seus olhos revirarem. Mas também além de revirar as pupilas claras, outra coisa que revirava era sua pequena cabeça.  
No fundo, sua insegurança tinha o apertado, na verdade, depois de muito tempo ela surgiu. Pois, nem sequer imaginaria que desenvolveria sentimentos pela pessoa o qual sempre desafiou. Sempre ao entrar em assuntos do coração, sua mente sempre vinha ecoando com a mesma dúvida.  
"O que eles pensariam, se eu falasse que, nem sempre eu fui do jeito que eles veem."  
Após está se sentindo bem com o que via toda vida ao se despir e olhar-se no espelho. Nunca parou para pensar como se relacionaria com alguém. Se acabasse por apaixonar, e a pessoa visse que não era o que pensava ser. Ela o abandonaria? O deixaria por um simples órgão genital? O acharia nojento?  
Nunca contou para seus pais por medo disso acontecer, mas poxa, eram seus pais. Eles não o deixariam por isso, certo? Pois, sempre falaram que o que importa é sua felicidade, e se estava feliz, isso não poderia ser um incômodo.  
Já havia se passado um ano que se sentia bem com o que via. Contar para seus pais, não parecia ser uma má ideia.  
Principalmente, pela melhor época do ano estar se aproximando. O natal.  
[...]  
Se encontrava sentado a chorar em frente à quadra da escola. As lágrimas desciam frias, igual o tempo que estava naquela noite, noite que deveria ser bela e natalina.  
A noite mais mágica do ano para si, foi arruinada. Não tinha o ombro de amparo que precisava, sua doce irmã viajou a trabalho. Contatá-la agora apenas seria um incômodo.  
Como pode fazer isso consigo Hinata!"  
"Eu sinto nojo por você ter feito isso com seu belo corpo"  
"Que loucura é essa de dizer ser "ele"?"  
"Você só pode ter surtado!"  
"Saia dessa casa, você não merece o teto a qual vive."  
As vozes de seus pais decepcionados ficavam a ecoar na mente de Hinata. Fora expulso de casa. Acaba por descobrir que seus pais sentiam nojo de si por algo que sempre foi, doeu.  
Por que o acusavam de louco? Eles disseram que sentiram nojo de si. Nojo do próprio filho o qual pusera no mundo. Nojo da pessoa o qual criaram, e qual cresceu sentiu que o corpo qual se encontrava errado.  
O que tinham tão errado nisso? O que tinha de tão errado em se sentir bem consigo? A pobre mente dolorosa entrava em colapso. O peito doía a procura de amparo, qual esse não tinha como ajuda por ele grita-ló.  
— Hinata? — Perguntou a voz preocupada, que era desconhecida naquela sonoridade aos ouvidos de Hinata.  
Os olhos caramelos direcionaram a pessoa que se preocupava consigo, podendo apenas encarar as íris azuis-marinhos antes de apagar por completo.  
— Meu Deus, Hinata! — Gritou Kageyama em desespero, vendo o amigo desmaiar em sua frente.  
\---  
A dificuldade para enxergar na claridade desconhecida era genuína, as pupilas tentavam forçadamente focar em qualquer lugar que não fosse a claridade incomoda. Virando desesperadamente o rosto para qualquer direção, e se deparando com uma decoração totalmente desconhecida em sua memória.  
— Onde eu tô? — o sussurro de dúvida entre os lábios acabou sendo solto, fazendo a cabeça latejar de dor.  
— Não deveria se esforçar muito, Hinata. — Kageyama repreende, entrando no quarto com uma pequena bandeja em mãos. Nela continha um pequeno sanduíche e um copo de suco.  
Os olhos de Shouyou arregalaram, não esperava por aquilo. Tobio estava preocupado consigo. Ele era tão doce assim, ou estava apenas tendo uma miragem? Mas o principal, o que fazia no quarto, o qual definitivamente, era da pessoa que entrou.  
— Pode me explicar o motivo de você ter uma crise de pânico na escola? — Tobio acabou por ser direto demais na pergunta que fazia. Mesmo não sendo sua culpa - talvez um pouco da curiosidade -, ver Hinata sentar-se na cama lentamente e abraçar o próprio corpo se encolhendo ainda mais, o fez se preocupar.  
Nenhuma palavra foi dita. A mente de Hinata vagava em procura de desculpas para aquela situação, e Kageyama só pode com toda essa distração de pensamento suspirar fundo e sentar-se na ponta de sua própria cama. Pondo a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha do quarto, pelo visto, comer não era o foco dali agora.  
Shouyou lutava internamente entre dizer tudo qual passou, mas se fosse jogado para fora novamente? Se a pessoa o qual tinha algum sentimento lhe odiasse também.  
Sua mente vagava em dúvidas, que o dava mais dificuldade para respirar, faziam suas mãos suarem frio e o corpo todo temer. Tobio ao ver o corpo de Shouyou voltar a tremer se afligiu, não queria vê-lo desmaiar novamente.  
— Hinata, calma. Eu não vou te julgar por qualquer coisa que aconteceu. Sei que você deve ter seus motivos. — Kageyama tentava soar o mais calmo possível, mas ver Hinata ter quase outra crise de pânico, o fazia ficar mais preocupado.  
— Eu tenho medo. — Revelou Hinata com a voz trêmula, fazendo a mente de Kageyama ficar confusa.  
— Medo de quê? Eu não vou fazer nada com você Hinata. — Resmungou Tobio frustrado. Poderia ser o mais grosso possível e até um pouco ignorante, mas não seria assim em um momento como agora.  
— Você promete não me abandonar? — Pergunto choroso, vendo o amigo à sua frente revirar os olhos.  
— Prometo, mas se você tiver matado alguém eu terei de descumprir. — Mesmo achando a pergunta Idiota, Kageyama caçou, Hinata não estava bem, então quando viu um leve sorriso surgir nos lábios pela piada, acabou por se aproximar um pouco sem que ele o notasse. Não que quisesse invadir seu espaço, mas queria o apoiar por qualquer coisa que fosse.  
Shouyou tinha os braços ao redor de seu corpo, eles acabaram por apertar mais por se encontrar nervoso, com medo e vulnerável. Mesmo Kageyama sendo seu amigo, não podia parar de pensar no pior. Afinal, seus pais o desprezaram. O que faria seu amigo não fazer o mesmo?  
A curtas unhas encravou na pele branca em sinal de pânico. O olhar que estava sempre direcionando a colcha de cama azul desde que Tobio chegou, subiu um pouco para encarar o amigo.  
Hinata não sabia o que sentir ao encarar a face preocupada e curiosa de Kageyama. O medo o consumia, mas ele era a única pessoa a qual teria a hipótese de um pouco de apoio. Mesmo elas podendo ser o mínimo, queria acreditar na pequena possibilidade que surgia.  
— Eu não sei exatamente como explicar isso, mas eu vou tentar explicar o mais breve e simples possível. — Shouyou começou, sentindo o olhar mais atento queimar sua cabeça. Aquilo o fez se encolher mais.  
— Para você, eu nem sempre fui o que vê. O meu corpo, bem… Ele era, "ela". — Soltou nervosamente, os olhos se fecharam fortemente em ato desesperado, esperando os mesmo gritos que teria recebido de seus pais.  
— Como assim? — Kageyama perguntou confuso, fazendo o coração de Hinata acelerar. Como explicaria isso?  
— Eu não nasci assim. Vamos dizer que eu tinha corpo de mulher. Na verdade, minha parte íntima é de mulher, mas todo resto meu corpo é masculino. — A fala saia nervosa, as mãos sem notar desentrelaçando do corpo e se remexiam descontroladamente no ar. Apontando para si para que Kageyama entendesse aquela explicação confusa.  
— Hinata, tem um nome específico para o que você 'ta tentando me explicar? — Perguntou Tobio confuso, pegando seu celular já abrindo no Google. Shouyou nunca soube explicar nada bem, nervoso do jeito que se encontrava, só piorava tudo.  
— Transexualidade. — Hinata falou rápido, virando o rosto para o lado constrangido em vergonha. Nunca soube explicar as coisas direito, sabia ser por isso que escutava o digitar no teclado do aparelho eletrônico.  
Em algum momento os sons de digitar pararam, deixando mais uma vez o silêncio no local. O som do nada, era angustiante, o que fazia Hinata se mexer desconfortável. O seu olhar nem pairava em cair sobre Tobio, que até agora não falava nada a respeito do que o falou.  
As lágrimas de desespero começaram a descer de seu rosto. Estava com medo, em pânico de escutar as palavras doloridas por outra pessoa o qual tanto amava. Não soube quando o primeiro soluço escapou de sua boca.  
Mas Shouyou também não soube quando sentiu seu corpo quente e aconchegado. O cheiro de lavanda invadiu suas narinas, o que fez seus nervos acalmarem naquele carinho tão repentino e tão bom. Nunca pensou necessitar tanto de um abraço.  
— Você é apenas o Hinata Shouyou. — Falou Kageyama apertando mais o abraço. — O meu, Hinata Shouyou.  
As palavras saíram da boca de Tobio com uma luva, mesmo lendo muito por cima e não entendendo muito do assunto. Entendeu o necessário, e sinceramente, mesmo não sendo nada que não o ensinaram. Não se importava.  
Gênero ou não, Hinata era a pessoa o qual se apaixonou pelo seu brilho e por ser apenas ele. A determinação que tinha a jogar, as brigas bobas e até mesmo os momentos em que afagava seus cabelos por melhorar em algo no esporte que jogavam.  
— Não importa o que era antes, ou até mesmo o que não era você. Eu te conheci agora, te conheci do jeito que você é. Eu conheci seu verdadeiro eu. E mesmo se eu conhecesse o que você não era antes, o que importa é o que você transmite, Hinata. Não o que tem no meio de suas pernas, ou o que você "mudou", pois mudar você não mudou. Você apenas se tornou, o que realmente é.  
Cada palavra que saia da boca de Kageyama, fazia Hinata chorar cada vez mais. Apertando o abraço ao redor do corpo de Tobio, que em sua cabeça, ele parecia uma miragem que iria sumir a qualquer instante.  
Hinata não queria que Kageyama fosse uma miragem.  
— Não me deixa Kageyama, por favor. — Implorou Hinata choroso, encarando o amado pela primeira vez naquela conversa.  
Tobio lhe dava um olhar delicado e singelo, fazendo um pequeno sorriso surgir nos lábios de Shouyou. A pessoa que amava, não tinha o julgado por ser apenas quem realmente era.  
Kageyama era sua única esperança, com sua irmã longe e ter sido desamparado dos pais em uma noite onde queria que fosse a mais bela. Acabou que foi a mais dolorosa e traumatizante do ano.  
Por sorte, Hinata foi e estava sendo amparado nos braços da pessoa que menos esperava, mas que, no fundo, era a que mais queria estar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado. Foi um especial de Natal para a minha Spirt, por isso tem algo relacionado com esta época do ano.
> 
> Digam-me o que pensam. Em breve estarei de volta com outra história.
> 
> Até breve:3🤍✨


End file.
